


Do I Have To (See the Doctor)

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: Dude! What even is your life? [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: Peter Parker has a doctor's appointment. Peter Parker did not want to attend this appointment. His theory is to just ignore it all. Let's see how well that goes. Maybe Peter will eventually work out why attending appointments made for him are a good idea, for so many reasons. Not a sickfic.
Series: Dude! What even is your life? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Do I Have To (See the Doctor)

Peter Parker's watch vibrated on his wrist. A notification showed on the watch face when he looked down at it.  
'Check up with Dr Cho 1030' it read.  
This was not news to Peter. He was well aware that he had a check-up scheduled. Quickly he swiped the notification off the screen and continued doing his work. A few minutes later he received a text message from Aunt May.  
'Don't forget your doctor's appointment in 15 minutes xx'  
With a roll of his eyes, he put his phone away. Deep down he felt a little bit guilty ignoring her, but he would feel worse if he lied. The truth of it was Peter had no intention of going to the doctor's appointment. Before the bite he'd only been taken to the doctor's if he was really sick, so not exactly the best memories. Now, he didn't go to a regular doctor, instead seeing Doctor Cho, or Bruce if something was urgent. Not that it ever was, another side effect of the spider bite. He never got sick. So really, no point in going to the doctor if he was well.  
Right?

The next time Peter looked at the time, it was 10.35. No text messages, no missed calls.  
He smiled to himself, he'd gotten out of the appointment!  
Really, in hindsight, he shouldn't have celebrated so soon. He was focussed back on his work when there was a knock at the classroom door. Everyone's heads lifted and looked towards the door. Not even Peter cold make out who was on the other side clearly.  
Peter's teacher stood and made his way to the door.  
"Can I help you? Why aren't you in class?"  
"Oh, sorry, no. Not a student."  
Peter's head flung back up. He knew that voice. But they wouldn't have. Would they?  
"I'm here to pick up Peter Parker. He has an appointment that he's obviously forgotten about."  
Peter could hear the sarcasm in the voice.  
"Are you listed as a guardian?"  
"Yea, Emily Strange. But I've also got a text here from May Parker if you need it."  
Peter watched as his teacher shook his head and turned back into the room.  
"Parker, get your stuff. You're excused."  
Peter sighed and packed his book and grabbed his back pack. There was no way of getting out of it. Even with this super strength, Emily could best him with magic and she had no qualms about using it in public either.  
He stepped out of the room to face Emily.  
"Oh good, you're at least alive then." She commented.  
"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? Karen probably would have notified Tony if I wasn't," Peter grumbled, slightly confused.  
"Well, why else would you miss your once a year check-up?" Emily replied, stressing the 'once a year'.  
It was then that Peter realised class was about to be let out.  
"Come on, if we don't get out of the corridors now, we'll be swamped by students."  
Then he looked at Emily.  
"And why are you wearing that?"  
Emily looked down at what she was wearing in confusion. Black leggings with ribbing on the knees, black runners and a slightly too large royal blue hoodie. It wasn't even like anything was showing through the leggings, they were thick and the hoodie came down to her mid-thigh as it was actually Stephen's.  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
Peter pointed a finger at her.  
"You're in active wear and Doctor Strange's hoodie. To get me from school, where people will see you."  
Emily shrugged. "I was in the middle of a work out when your Aunt rang me to say you weren't at your appointment. I grabbed the nearest top and portalled here. If it's embarrassing then it's really your own fault for not showing up."  
She turned to him, just as a bell sounded. "Which we will talk about later, by the way."  
Peter nodded and pulled on her arm.  
"Yea, yea. Let's just get out of here before we get swamped by school mates."

Emily sat in the corner of the room, reading off her phone while Peter and Doctor Cho talked. Despite grumbling all the way to the room, Peter had been reluctant to go into the room by himself. So Emily sat, unobtrusively, to the side. She figured this way she could at least ensure the spider child didn't try to escape out a window or something.  
"Okay, Peter," Doctor Cho said. "Everything seems okay. I'd just like to get a blood test. General biochemistry and haematology."  
Peter flinched at that.  
"But you said everything's fine. I don't need a blood test."  
Doctor Cho smiled at him softly.  
"It's just a general check-up, Peter. Nothing to be worried about."  
Peter shook his head, slightly too long brown hair falling over his forehead and nearly into his eyes.  
"No. Other kids my age don't get 'general blood tests'. "  
Emily could see Doctor Cho's shoulders slump slightly while Peter squared his.  
She stood and made a small noise to direct their attention to her.  
"It's good to have a normal base line to compare it to in the future. Not many doctors do that, which is stupid. And if it helps you any, I can take your blood and run it. No one else but me and Doctor Cho would have to see the results." Emily smiled calmly.  
She had hated when she had to deal with taking blood from children. They were always so difficult as patients.  
Peter just frowned mulishly at her. Emily looked up at the ceiling, sighed and looked at Peter.  
"Alright, you have two choices. Everyone on the team has had blood tests so, either you give me your arm and let me take the two tubes needed. Or, I go and get Tony and Steve and they will hold your legs and shoulders down on the bed like a squirming toddler while I take your blood."  
She looked him straight in the eyes. "Your choice."  
Peter scanned Emily, and then flicked his eyes to Doctor Cho. When he realised neither of them were going to give in, he let out a long, slow breath.  
"Fine," he muttered, flinching at the whiny sound to the word.  
"Good," Emily, smiled at him. "Now, do you want to lie down or sit in the chair?"  
Peter stood and walked over to the chair with the high, wide arms used for blood taking. His face was grim and his lips pressed together tightly. While he settled himself and rolled a sleeve up, Emily grabbed the two vials, a tourniquet, gloves and a needle. Then she set to work to take Peter's blood.  
"Don't look at me or watch what I'm doing." She advised. "And please tell me if you feel sick or dizzy or headachey, okay? I need to know if you're going to faint before you actually do it."  
Peter had his head turned away from where Emily was standing, but shook it.  
"'M not gonna faint," he told her. "Just really don't like needles, or seeing my own blood."  
"Don't you see it when you get hurt on patrol?" Emily asked him as she gently pushed the needle in.  
Peter flinched, but other than that he didn't move.  
"Don't really get that badly hurt often. And when I do Karen makes sure I come here and Doctor Banner helps."  
Peter took a slow breath in, then let it out.  
"Alright there?" Emily questioned.  
"Yep," Peter replied tightly.  
"Good, cause ," She unclipped the tourniquet and removed the needle, "You're all done. Put pressure on this for me."  
Peter pressed hard on the piece of wadding to stop the bleeding. He looked across to where Emily was using a short hand cypher to label the tubes.  
"That's all you needed?"  
She nodded at him. "Yep. About 15 mls max in here."  
"Huh."  
Emily had to laugh. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?"  
Peter had to, very grudgingly, agree.  
Doctor Cho then told Peter he was free to go, and she'd contact him if the blood results showed anything strange.  
"Oh, but before you go back to school," the doctor added, "Mr Stark and Doctor Strange would like to speak with you."  
The various expressions that crossed Peter's face were almost comical. From confusion to acknowledgement, then shock and fear, finally landing on guilt and acceptance.  
"Remember, you're in the tower. They'll know if you leave before talking to them." The doctor reminded him.  
"And I'll just come and get you again." Emily added.

Peter walked into the workshop, where he'd been directed by FRIDAY, attempting to smile in the direction of both Tony and Stephen. He figured he would attempt for cheerful and happy, like he'd just forgotten about the appointment rather than purposely avoided it. He wasn't sure if Emily had told then what he had said or not. He figured she had but went for the optimistic approach anyway.  
Both men looked up from where they were standing over a projection and looked at Peter.  
"Peter, thanks for coming up." Doctor Strange said to him.  
"Hey Underoos. Put your bag down and come over here."  
Peter did as directed, thinking maybe he'd overanalysed all of it and they just wanted his input on whatever they were doing.  
"Why did you try to skip your appointment with Doctor Cho, Peter?" Doctor Strange asked.  
"And don't try to tell me you forgot. I know Karen sent a reminder to your watch, and May text you." Tony told him.  
"Not to mention your lack of remorse when Emily came to get you," Doctor Strange added.  
"Yea, rookie mistake there kid."  
Peter slumped against the desk.  
"I haven't had a good run with doctors in the past. Only time May or Ben took me, it was because I was really sick. So, not a good experience there. And then, after the bite, I had to be careful no one found out about the whole mutation thing. Plus, it's given me like super healing. I don't even think I can get sick anymore. So like, why waste Doctor Cho's time if I'm okay?" Peter blurted all this out quickly.  
He didn't look at the two older men until the end.  
"Oh, Peter," Tony sighed. "You're not wasting her time with an appointment. She does this for all the Avengers, which includes you. She even sets aside time for some of the other vigilantes in New York, like Luke Cage, Daredevil and Jessica Jones. She does this because she understands the challenges your different biologys present, and because I pay her well to look after you lot."  
"I know, Mr Stark." Peter admitted, falling back into old habits. "It's just, I don't see the point, I suppose. I'm okay, so I don't need to see Doctor Cho."  
Doctor Strange hummed thoughtfully.  
"Did anyone explain about getting baseline data, Peter?"  
The boy nodded.  
"So you understand why we need the appointment, and why it's a good idea to get checked every year. We need to make sure nothing had changed. Especially because you're unique. No one else has been bitten by a radioactive spider and had their DNA mutated, that we're aware of. Medically and biologically, we don't know how this will affect you in years to come. So we want to monitor that, make sure we know as soon as something changes, if anything changes."  
Doctor Strange slipped into medical doctor mode as he talked to Peter. Peter was nodding by the end, understanding why they were going to all this trouble. He was sure the results of all his tests would be encrypted on one of Tony's servers, unreachable to anyone except a select few.  
"Do you understand now, Pete? We just want to protect you," Tony said softly.  
"Yea, I… I get it." Peter said.  
"Just one other thing," Doctor Strange said. "Is it a medical appointments in general you avoid, or was it because its Helen?"  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked in surprise. "Doctor Cho's …oh!"  
"Yea, oh. Because if her being a woman is an issue I'm sure that Doctor Strange would be happy to do your check-up. He is an actual medical doctor. Still licensed and all," Tony told Peter.  
Tony looked to Stephen for confirmation, and the doctor shrugged a shoulder and nodded.  
"Nah," Peter shook his head. "Doctor Cho's okay. Just didn't see the need. Which I see was wrong now." He added hastily. "But," he began.  
Both men looked at him questioningly.  
"Would you be okay if I got May, or Emily, to change my school file to put you down as my family doctor, Doctor Strange?"  
Stephen nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, that's fine. Probably best that the school doesn't try to contact someone outside of the Avengers who doesn't know about your alter ego." He agreed.  
"Does your aunt have my number for out of school incidents?"  
"I think so," Peter told him. "I'll send it to May, with additional information for his school file." Tony told the doctor.  
"Good, good," Stephen muttered, turning back to what he had been working on.  
"Oh, and Peter? Don't let anyone question you on why you have an avenger as your doctor. I was a medical doctor before all this and I'm still registered as one now." he added.  
Peter smiled. "I won't . If anyone asks, it's because your dating Emily and she's my cousin. You give a family discount."  
That made Stephen smile and Tony laugh.  
"Fair enough, Underoos. But now, you do have to go back to school. Your aunt will have my head if you take the day off. Did you want me to take you?" Tony asked cheekily.  
Peter flushed in embarrassment. He could only imagine the talk if Tony brought him back in an Audi, or worse by Iron Man suit.  
"I think I'd rather Happy drive me, or Emily returned me by sling ring."  
"Sling ring it is," Tony informed him. "Happy's with Pepper today."  
"Ms Strange will meet you in the family room, Peter." Friday's voice informed him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Peter," Tony told him before the boy made him way out of the work shop.  
"See you then," Peter called back.

In the family room, Emily had a portal open.  
"Understand now?" she asked him.  
"Yea, yea. I won't miss another one," Peter said.  
"Good. I don't like my work outs interrupted." Emily smiled at him. "Now, do I need to sign you back in?"  
"Nah."  
Peter stepped through the portal. "See you later, Emily."  
"Catch you, Peter, " she replied before closing the portal.


End file.
